cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Money Makers
---- Hello and welcome to the Money Makers page made possible to CityVille Wikia. I will be discussing how you should value space as well as cost when creating a thriving cityville economy. The main reason I began this is because of the lack of strategy being spoken of in CityVille the ridiculously unhelpful tutorials found online and the constant spamming of "HACK" promoting found on YouTube. It is difficult to get the views of actual players, so here I am offering mine, I am open to suggestions and corrections. This is just an exercise that will hopefully create a more efficient and valuable city for any of those participating. First example of what I will discussing will be the easiest to understand. The bottom line in storage facilities; There is no reason to purchase any storage facility besides the Grain Elevator, if you haven't finished the collection you should do so as quickly as you can. The Grain Elevator takes up 2v2 space takes 2 energy to build and stores 700 goods, nothing is better except the cargo shield but the cargo shield is a waste of a cityville money. Once you have unlocked the grain elevator destroy all your remaining Red Fat Useless Barns, and Stupid Stick Factories and start putting down grain elevators side by side. Be careful not to lower your goods as destroying your space-taking buildings, maintain your goods and clean up your space! Now that i've touched on the idea of useless-space-taking-buildings, such as the Red Fat Useless Barn and the Stupid Stick Factory, I will share another self-destructing analogy; this time we will be destroying a few of your community buildings, depending on your pop.(population) and lvl(level) you will have a different approach to which buildings you are constructing and which ones you are destroying. For example if you are level 1 to 20 you basically only have buildings that I would destroy If I was a level 20+ Once I'm a level 20+ ill be destroying Post Office, Wedding Hall, Emergency Clinic, Aquarium.. you can keep your city hall if you want, personally i destroyed it and don't care about it or care to argue it's worth since the ultimate goal is to have only observatories once you have 6,000 pop. it takes 200,000 to build gives 1,900 population and takes up only 4x4. Lets say your a level 27, you just reached the level to make a Downtown (College) Library, it cost 20k to make the building; it gives you 600 population and takes 4x4 making 5 those would cost you 100,000 half of what it takes to make an observatory and would give you a pop. increase of 3,000. What I am implying is to get rid of those all community buildings that take up very valuable space. Recap; we've talked about farming, we've talked about community buildings, now by this point, i hope you have realized on your own that Roads are a huge waste of space, if you want have 1 road down your city, the rest you should be branching out with sidewalks, at the very least try to keep your roads minimal. If your wondering, so you've told me what to build with all this money, but you haven't shown me how to get money to build it all. At this point I will be accepting friend requests from people, I am currently destroying all my franchises to make room for other players who have 3x3 music stores,,, that is the only hint I will give. The other one is, help your neighbors and you will help yourself. For any of you that would like to add me, my facebook name is Captn Sack , send me a message saying CITYVILLE WIKI ADD and i will add you and give you the rest of my tutorial/thoughts. -- 21:20 May 1, 2011 (UTC)